1st F1F F1 PS3 Bahrain GP
Report Pre-Race Aftera dangerous display in Qualifying for the [[1st F1F F1 PS3 Korean GP|Korean GP]] [[ed24f1]] was given a Qualifying ban for this race. Qualifying Qualifying started wet and drivers again had to choose between inters and wets. [[olliekart]] took provisonal pole in the wet from [[Brooksy007]]. Towards the end of the session it dried up however and [[Kakundoo]], [[Shyguy2008]] and [[bradley1314]] went for it on slick tyres. [[Kakundoo]] had a decent lap and took pole with [[Shyguy2008]] 4 tenths back. [[bradley1314]] encountered [[RoboCAT99]] facing the wrong way on his one and only quick lap and spun later on as well, thus ruining his lap and ending up 7th. Race As the race started [[Kakundoo]] got away well with [[Shyguy2008]] stalling slightly as [[olliekart]] slipped up the inside. [[bradley1314]] and [[ed24f1]] got great starts from 7th and 9th on the grid. [[bradley1314]] fought his way up the inside of turn 1, coming together with [[Shyguy2008]]. Out of turn 1 [[Kakundoo]] led from [[olliekart]], [[bradley1314]], [[Shyguy2008]] and [[ed24f1]]. [[olliekart]] was allegedly tapped by [[jamiet19]] at turn 1 but as the former lost no positions, no action was taken. [[jamiet19]] then went off at turn 2 and a suspect is still being looked for. Every car managed to get through until turn 14 where [[ed24f1]] clattered into the back of [[bradley1314]]. Both cars went off and both lost 2 places but [[ed24f1]] let [[bradley1314]] get back ahead. All was well as the car's entered the hairpin but only [[Kakundoo]] and [[olliekart]] got out without incident. [[Brooksy007]] and an unknown driver who were running 3rd and 4th collided out of the turn 17 hairpin. [[Brooksy007]] spun and when [[bradley1314]] arrived he had nowhere to go. [[bradley1314]] and [[Brooksy007]] touched breaking both fornt wings. [[ed24f1]] got spun around and when the others arrived chaos kicked off as everyone spun and crashed. [[f199player]] turned [[ed24f1]] around at the turn 18/19 double left and dully apologised. (More to come). [[Kakundoo]] spun at the end of the lap and [[olliekart]] took an easy lead and eventual win. [[jamiet19]] pulled out of the carnage in 3rd with [[Shyguy2008]] in 4th. [[Brooksy007]] and [[ed24f1]] got away in 5th and 6th and fought for several laps before [[ed24f1]] eventually got past when [[Kakundoo]] spun in front of them and [[Brooksy007]] went off the circuit. [[f199player]] overtook [[bradley1314]] for 7th as [[RoboCAT99]] dropped out of the race. [[olliekart]] remained untroubled upfront but [[Kakundoo]] gradually fell down the field, finishing 7th. This left [[jamiet19]] to take second and [[ed24f1]] jumped [[Shyguy2008]] in the pits to take 3rd. [[f199player]] finished 5th with [[Brooksy007]] in 6th. [[Kakundoo]] span a few times counting up until the last two laps, allowing [[bradley1314]] to catch him. Entering turn 1 on the penultimate lap [[bradley1314]] defended the inside line but spun as he clipped the kerb on the inside. [[Kakundoo]] also spun as he clipped the outside kerb. [[bradley1314]] got away ahead and the two drivers had a great battle for the last two laps. on the penultimaye corner of the race [[bradley1314]] got a poor exit whereas [[Kakundoo]] got a great one. [[bradley1314]] felt he had accidently clipped [[Kakundoo]] into the final corner because they both spun again and so let him by as they crossed the line. Post Race To Be Confirmed. Classification Qualifying *[[ed24f1]] had a qualifying ban. Race Note: Italics indicate fastest lap, Underline denotes Driver of the Day. Standings after the race | '''Team's Championship Standings''' |} Other Races